Spinal images may be obtained and used to diagnosis various spinal disorders such as displacements of inter-vertebral discs (IVD) beyond the limits defined by vertebral body (VB) end-plates and outer edges of vertebral ring apophyses. Some spinal displacements include protrusions and bulging. In some examples, protrusions relate to the localized displacement of inter-vertebral discs (IVD) and bulging relates to a generalized displacement of the IVDs. In some examples, the term “localized” means that the deformity is less than 50% (less than 180 degrees) of a circumference of a disc and the term “generalized” means that the deformity involves more than 50% (greater than 180 degrees) of the circumference of the disc.
To clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers are enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.